Young Family
by sakurak504
Summary: Can't Shinichi just get some sleep?
1. Conan-kun

**_Hi guys! This is my very first FF so enjoy! You're welcome to help me by reviewing! _**

Kudo Shinichi woke up one night to the crying of a newborn. _His_ newborn. He groaned and checked his watch. 3 in morning. Ran moaned and stirred.

"Shinichi, the baby... Who's going to go?"

Shinichi smiled and got up. "Go back to sleep." Ran happily did so, and he kissed her on the forehead. He quickly slipped on a robe and walked to the crib. A little baby boy stared up at him, his cheeks glittering with tears. Shinichi carefully picked the baby up and rocked him gently.

"Do you just want your Daddy or Mommy, Conan-kun?" the baby cooed and snuggled closer to the warmth of his father. Shinichi chuckled and whispered, "I'll take that as a yes."

"My my, aren't you a beautiful little baby! So smart too! That's definitely from me!" Shinichi laughed a little. Conan frowned a little and gurgled. "Yeah yeah, you have your beauty from your mother. Your mother is beautiful, just like you! Don't tell her I said that, even though I tell her that everyday."

He walked to a chair and sat down, cradling the baby in his arms. Shinichi tickled little Conan-kun and he giggled and squirmed. Conan's fingers wrapped around his father's index finger and he held on. He babbled more in baby language and then his eyes drooped a little.

Chanting quietly and calmly, Shinichi continued to gently sway his arms and the baby slowly fell asleep. He stared lovingly at the little creature in his arms, hardly believing that he had created such a beautiful creature.

Conan-kun was gently placed in his crib and was given a little kiss on the forehead from his daddy. Shinichi smiled and walked back to the bed where Ran looked up at him and smiled gently.

"You're so sweet, Shinichi." Ran said softly. He just smiled and tucked himself into bed and the couple was lost to sweet slumber.

Meanwhile, little Conan dreamed of himself playing with his parents.

_**A/N This is extremely difficult... I've never been much of a writer but I'm trying. Thank you to all!**_


	2. Miyuki-chan

_**Hey guys! I decided to add another part to this story so yeah! Enjoy this new segment! It might be a little short though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan!**_

* * *

3 years later...

Ran tugged little 3 year old Conan to his bedroom. He was whining though.

"Mommy, can't I play with Miyuki-chan a little more? Please?" Conan was begging his mother to let him play with his new baby sister.

"Conan-kun, Miyuki-chan needs to sleep. So do you. She's a baby and so she needs a lot of sleep. You can play with her tomorrow, ok?" Ran explained gently.

"Alright." said the ever obedient son of the Kudos.

Ran tucked Conan into bed and kissed his forehead. Meanwhile, Shinichi rocked his daughter, who was asleep in his arms. Ran came downstairs and they walked up to their room, tucked Miyuki in her crib, and kissed her forehead. The two exhausted adults quickly prepared for bed and then went to sleep.

In the middle of the night...

_Wahhhhhhhh Wahhhhhhhhhhhh_ The cry of a baby woke the couple and they groaned.

"Can it wait?" Shinichi whined.

"Nope.." Ran moaned.

"At least she doesn't scream..." Shinichi breathed out.

The two stalled a little. They were too tired. But before they got up, the cries quieted down a little bit. They were very puzzled and turned their heads toward the crib. Dear little Conan stood on a stool, quieting his sister down.

"Miyuki-chan, don't cry! Don't wake Mommy and Daddy up! They're VERY tired." Conan continued to soothe the baby by stroking her hair and murmuring to it. She stopped crying and giggled a little at her brother. Conan hummed a lullaby and she slowly fell asleep.

After she fell asleep, Conan quietly put the stool away and crept back to his room, oblivious to the fact that his parents were watching. When he was gone, Shinichi and Ran smiled.

"He'll be a great brother. And a great father someday!" Ran whispered.

"Yup, he will." Shinichi smiled, proud of his son.

When Shinichi and Ran were working around the house, Conan played with Miyuki. Miyuki cooed and laughed at her brother and it was incredibly adorable. The parents were sure that Conan would be a wonderful brother and that he would look after his sister.


	3. First Words

_Hello y'all! A very nice author requested that I write another fanfic! Thank you **Terry**** Wolles**__! This is one featuring Conan-kun and Miyuki-chan. It's divided into two parts so it might be a little confusing._

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!_**

* * *

Conan-kun was almost a year old now. He was an intelligent baby-courtesy of Shinichi. He was also very curious, scrutinizing his mother while she bustled around the house, tidying things up, cleaning, etc. He loved it when his mommy held him and sang, especially. One day, he crashed into the wall very hard. He couldn't help crying, after all, he _was_ a baby.

Ran hurried over and immediately checked his head. "Oh Conan-kun. Don't cry. Mommy's here. Mommy's here." She held him in her arms and his cries slowly ebbed away. She cradled him lovingly in her arms and kissed his forehead. He snuggled closer to his mother and grabbed onto her shirt. He loved his mommy. That was unmistakable. His mommy loved him.

"Ma... Mama... Mama!" he opened his mouth and she looked at him, her blue eyes shining. "Conan-kun!"

He brightened up. "Mama!" It made Ran so happy. She couldn't wait to tell Shinichi when he got home!

End of Part 1

* * *

Miyuki-chan was almost one years old. She had a loving family consisting of her daddy, mommy, and onii-chan. She loved her mommy and daddy but she loved her onii-chan a lot too! Her onii-chan loved to hug and play with her. She was so happy.

She crawled around, looking for her family. She saw Conan-kun and squealed. He looked at the floor, only to see his dear sister. The almost four year old smiled and knelt to hug her. Miyuki threw her chubby little arms around him in a hug. He returned the hug and picked her up.

Conan was quite mature for his age and could take care of his sister as well as any fifteen year old could. His parents were busy in the library so he played with his baby sister.

"Heh... Oni.. Onii-chan... Onii-chan!" she giggled and uttered that over and over.

Conan gaped at her and yelled, "Okaa-san! Otou-san!". They came running.

"What? What is it?" Ran and Shinichi panicked, thinking that something had happened to their dear Miyuki.

"She talked!" Conan exclaimed.

"Really?" the parents said in unison.

"Onii-chan!" Miyuki looked at her brother and seeing her parents exclaimed, "Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

The family laughed together, parents and brother proud of their baby.

* * *

_A/N: How was it? I know it was really short. Most of my fics are really short. They're usually all plot drabbles. Again, if you want me to write a fic, ask me. Thanks again to **Terry Wolles**! _

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
